Two lost souls
by Kindred01
Summary: Twist to the second book. Tom Riddle is twisting Harry's thoughts
1. Chapter 1

**(Not really going to be a one shot there is going to be another part to the story and sorry it's not edited yet)**

Harry got into the Chamber, he slowly walked along the wet platform taking in sculptors that was in the Chamber around him, the place was cold and damp and it didn't help that he was already feeling tried, cold and achy from everything that has happen in the last couple of days. He sees a figure lying down in the pool of water "Ginny?" He called out but there was no movement, he sets out into a dead run and moves to her side "Ginny?" he called out again trying to wake her up.

She was pale her eyes had dark rings around them and she was frozen to the touch "Ginny please wake up!" Harry cried out as he tried to shake her awake as he learns she was not breathing. A figure stood in the shadows watching the 12 year old trying to wake the red head girl

"You can't wake her." Came the voice from the shadows, Harry looked up to see a older teen walk up to him

"T..Tom Riddle?" the teen nodded "Help me please." Harry asked as he looked down at her. Tom kept walked up to him as he see Harry's wand

"There is nothing you can do for her she already dead." He told the young boy, tilting his head as he looked down at her "She died 5 minutes ago." Harry looked up and shook his head

"No no she can't be." He said

"It is." Tom picked up Harry's wand and kept watching the boy.

Harry looks up at Tom and sees him holding on to his wand, there was a small smile on Tom's lips as he watched the boy eyes water "W...What are you doing with my wand?" Harry asked with a small voice

"Making sure you don't use it on me." The older boy said

"You killed her."

"Yes." Tom said "she grew weaker and I grew stronger, I wonder what people will think when they find her body here and you are still alive and no snake insight." He smirked

"T...They will know that I tried everything to save her!" Harry cried out

"Do you think that? Do you really think they will believe you the boy they thought to be the heir." He chuckled as he pushed the tip of the wand under the dark hair's teen's chin

"No they wouldn't!"

"Oh they would, your friends will turn their back on you and you will be stuck in that house with your uncle and au…"

"NO, NO PLEASE HELP ME PLEASE!" He cried out as he grabbed Tom's robes he placed his hand on the boy's unruly hair as he sobbed

"Oh Harry all that power and still only a child, let me take care of you." He whispered to the boy "I will make sure you are never alone and never frighten and always loved." He told him, the young teen's green eyes looked at him and Tom knew he has hooked him, using Harry's wands he cast a sleeping spell on the boy and let him fell asleep into his arms. He picked him up and then changed Ginny's body into Harry's look like, smirking at his handy work he left the Chamber though another opening.

When the Chamber was open two hours later all they could find was the body of Harry Potter laying there in the pool of icy cold water, there was gasp from the teachers in the chamber "Where is Ginny?" Ron called out as he looked around the Chamber; Snape found the dairy and picked it up

"Head Master." He said handed the book to him "Look." He held the page open; Albus read took the dairy and looked at the page

"Albus what is it?" McGonagall asked as she looks at the book

"I love him so much, but he doesn't notice me but he will I found where the Chamber is maybe if I open the chamber up and make him think I'm in danger he will see me." Dumbledore read from the book.

Ron heard what was read out and whipped around and shook his head "No…" he said "No she would never do that!" Ron yelled as he walked over to them "I know my sister and even if she did love him she would never hurt those people and she would never kill him!" Dumbledore showed him the dairy

"Is this her hand writing?" He asked, Ron took the book and looked at the page

"Y...Yes it is." He said in defeat as he handing it back to the Head Master, the elderly man turned to his Deputy Head

"Minerva can you please take Mr Weasley up to my office where is parents are waiting." She nods and guides the shocked boy away.

Dumbledore turned to look at Snape who was staring at the boy "What are you thinking Severus?" He asked

"If she killed Potter, then where is Miss Weasley?" He asked

"There must be another way out of the Chamber." The white hair Headmaster said, Snape started to rub his arm as he looked at the body on the floor

"What are you going to do now? Your Lion is dead?" Snape said, the old wizard turned to look at the potion Master

"Take his body up stairs and I think its best we leave and destroy this chamber as well." The old Headmaster said as the body of Harry was coved with a blanket and carried up out the Chamber.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up under some warm blankets; his head felt like it was a heavy weight with giants banging around, there was the sound of crackling coming in the room he rubbed his eyes open and looked around the room blinking having trouble seeing. Harry moved to sit up, he squinted at the small brown table by the bed and crawled over to it and patted around it in hopes to find a pair of glasses, when he did he put them on his face and blinked a couple of times until he got use to what he was seeing.

He looked around the large room; it was heavy with dark wood panels, there was a fire place that was a blaze with fire that warmed the room up "You're a wake." Came a voice, Harry turned around and looked at an older teen and a man who looked like the older version

"Who are you?" Harry asked, the older teen blinked in shock

"What did you do?" The man asked looking at the teen next to him, turning his head Tom looked at Voldemort

"I don't know I just used a sleep spell!" He said, they looked back at Harry who was looking at them wide eye, pulling the blanket up to his chin and scooted back towards the head bored

"Can you tell me your name?" Voldemort asked the 12 year old.

Harry frowned and looked down into his lap as he looked up at them and shook his head "No sir." He said, Voldemort shot Tom a look as he got up and walked over to Harry, the boy moved back when the red eye man moved to the bed

"Shhh its okay, I just was to look at your eyes." Harry nodded and took his glasses off and let Voldemort to look into his eyes and then gave Harry his glasses back the teen put them back on and looked at Voldemort

"Sir what is my name." He asked

"Your name is Harry Po…" He stopped and looked at Tom and smiled "Your name is Harry Black." He said, Tom looked at Voldemort with a confused look "And we are your guardians you had an accident and lost your memory." Harry frowned and looked up at him

"Will I get my memory?" He asked

"I do not know, we will leave you to rest." Voldemort said standing up "We will back in a little while just rest."

Tom sat in the office with Voldemort and frowned at the man standing in front of him pouring himself and Tom a glass "What are you doing?" Tom asked when he was handed a glass

"Think about it, Harry had no memory of us that boy can even remember his own name. If we took control over the boy and mould him to how we want him to be." He said Tom looked down into his drink

"What if he remembers?"

"He won't, his memory is gone either it was he stress or the spell you used to bring me back or both but his memory is gone." He smiled brightly

"You sure he won't remember?"

"You worry too much." Voldemort said with a happy laugh, Tom frowned again

"And you don't worry enough."

5 years later

Voldemort rose to power and took the Ministry my storm and put a new man in the Minister's seat that was not to be relived until the fall of Hogwarts and that came sooner than ever one thought. The Death Eaters attacked the school hours after the Minster, Voldemort, Tom and Harry turned up at the school Harry frowned as he looked at the large building "Are you alright my love?" Tom asked

"Yes I'm fine just tried and would like this over with." He said to them, the red eye man looked back at Harry and moved beside him and pressed his hand on his stomach

"You should stay home love this kind of fight someone could get hurt and I would hate for you to be the one injured." Harry gave him a soft smile and kissed the older man's lips

"I will be okay." He smiled as he brushed his hair out of his eyes; Tom moved next to Harry and kissed his neck

"Okay but if there is a fight rise your shields." The silver blue eyed man told him.

As Voldemort thought the old wizard attacked them going for Harry, he had a rouge wolf on his side that Fenrir has been trying to get back to him for years, he grab Harry and held him close, the teen didn't struggle as he stilled in the wolf's hold, Tom looked at Voldemort waiting to see what will happen. "How dare he call you after my cub!" Remus snarled

"Who's your cub?" Harry asked

"A boy I wish I knew." He growled, Voldemort smirk

"Sniff him wolf tell me what his scent is." The Dark wizard said

"No more came Voldemort we have your young lover you don't want anything to happen to him!" Dumbledore said

"Nothing will happen to our soul." Tom said, as he watched Remus sniff the teen and freeze as he spun Harry around and looked into his eyes

"H...Harry? No you can be!" He whispered as he touched the teen's face his eyes search Harry before he turned to looked at Dumbledore "YOU TOLD ME HE WAS DEAD! SIRIUS KILLED HIMSELF WHEN HE FOUND OUT!" He screamed

"What Harry is dead they just found a boy that looked like him to mess with us, he that is not Harry Potter that is just a thing of theirs." The old man hissed

"Tell us what you really think." Tom said, Voldemort chuckled that echoed off the hall walls

"Dumbledore you are a foolish old man, the body you buried was the girl, my soul changed the body and left the note and took poor sleep depraved Harry away and we have kept him safe."

"No Harry would not do that!" Someone shouted

"Harry doesn't remember who he was; all he knows is the live we gave him." Tom said, Harry looked at them blinking

"They did tell me about Sirius Black." Remus looked at him "They told me he died and I did cry for him." Teen said Remus pulled the teen close to him and cried into

"See Harry is safe."


End file.
